We are just dust and shadows
by Unicorns268
Summary: This is a one shot about Clary and Jace. It's hard to write a summary without giving too much away. But if you ship Clace give this one a go and leave a review. ;)


**A/N This is a one-shot about Clary and Jace. And it's a bit weird but stick with it. Now I'm just gonna shut up ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Clary's POV:_

I remembered the first day I met them all. But I remember that it was him. Him that really pulled me to them. Some how I knew I was falling in love. But I did nothing. Now looking back I wish I had.

 _Flashback (to when they first met)_

 _I heard a little boy crying and went up to him. I was only ten and he seemed about four._

 _"Why are you crying?" I said, bending down._

 _"I've lost m-my family" he said in between sobs._

 _"I'll help you" I said "What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Max"_

 _"Nice to meet you Max. My mummy gave me her cell phone would you like to use it to call your family."_

 _"Kay" he said he showed my his wrist which had a number on it. "Jace wrote it,"_

 _"Who's Jace?"_

 _"My Brother"_

 _"Okay I'll call him then."_

 _"Jace told us to wait here" I told Max "he'll be here in a minute._

 _"Kay" he said before putting his thump into his mouth._

 _"Max!" Came a voice I looked up to see gold. Actually. Okay not actually but he was basically the sun._

 _"Thank you" he said_

 _"Is Kay" I responded hopping off the bench. And waving back as I walked off._

 _(Flashback over)_

 _Jace's POV:_

I remember when I told her that I liked Kaelie. Thirteen years of age. Childish like I was. I remember. They say lies come back and chase you and this one did and if we had longer I wouldn't let it. But time is against her, me…us.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Who do you like Jace?" She asked. I knew she would ask. But I couldn't tell her. No. I already knew my answer._

 _"Kaelie." Saying her name, I felt something break. Clary's face was emotionless. She nodded before saying._

 _"Mum wanted me home early, bye jace"_

 _I watched her walk away. Before whispering to myself. "Good bye Clary."_

 _(Flashback over)_

 _Clary's POV:_

The only thing keeping me sane was the beep of the machine. Jace told me he would come. He would. The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry Clary you have maximum 24hrs left." My parents walked in the world was spinning. Pain flowed through me.

"Jace?" I mumbled.

"No sweetheart" my mum said. Her eyes were shinning with tears yet to be shed. A pain stabbed through me.

"Darling. You-you can pull the plug and end your pain."

I gasped "No I have to see Jace" I didn't know where he was. But he would come. He was my angel. My golden angel. I saw Izzy and Alec walk in. They shook there heads to let me know Jace was no where to be found. I look at the clock. An hour has past already. Then suddenly the beeping became irregular and pain ripped through my body.

 _Jace's POV:_

 _The last thing I remember was the crashing into mine. And then everything went black. I open my eyes now to see I'm in a hospital._

 _"Ah Mr. Herondale. Good to see your awake." I looked at the clock. 12:47 am. All I could think was Clary._

 _"How far is carstairs hospital from here?"_

 _"It's just three blocks away but-"_

 _I was already out the door my legs felt stiff and my breathing was ragged. But all i could think was Clary. I ran._

 _Clary's POV:_

I was dying pain clouded my brain as the nurse told everyone that these were my last few minutes. My mum bent down and kissed me of the cheek. "I love you sweetheart" she said. Everyone starts to leave. I know what I have to do. "Alec" I say. Pain gripping my body. He come near me in his ear I Whisper. "Tell Jace, tell him we are just dust and shadows." The nurse pulls him away from me. Everyone leaves my mum last blowing me a kiss. I welcome the darkness, the pain. It cover me like a dark blanket. Suffocating me. I hear a noise and then I see his my golden angel.

"Clary. Oh Clary" he says "I love you. Don't leave me. I need you. Stay. Your my other half" he says in a rush. But I can't stay or talk or even breth. All I could do was this. "My golden angel" before the darkeness swallowed me up.

 _Jace's POV:_

The beeping on the machine stopped abruptly. This wasn't like movie where they looked peaceful or they were staring at you with goggly eyes. This was real her hair was twisted around her face and her eyes were shut. She was still warm and I squeezed her tightly almost as if I could squeeze life back into her. But my efforts were in vain. I hung onto her like a life line. And cryedmyself to sleep for the last time next to my Best Friend.

 _Six days later_

I haven't left the house besides for the funeral and I was only there to give my speech and see her body then I left. I had avoided going to see her grave. But for some reason right now I decided that I would do it. I looked at the clock by my bed. 2:34 am it read. I sipped out of my room down the stairs and to the front door. I put on my boots and grabbed my coat before disappearing into the night. I walked to the graveyard. It had started to rain lightly. I got to her grave and looked at the headstone.

 _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern_

 _Much beloved Friend and_ _Daughter_

The I looked at the bottom.

 _"We are just dust and shadows"_

I sank to my knees as the rain poured down clinging to my hair and mixing with my tears. I cried for the love of my life. I cried for my Best Friend. I cried for my other half.

I cried for Clary.

 **A/N:**

 **Sooooo did you like it?? I wrote it in one go so now my butts hurting. Anyway...**

 **Leave a review :)**

 **Byeee**


End file.
